My Little Pony: A Life Not Worth Living
by saadian
Summary: The protagonist of the story is based on a non-fictional entity (myself). They find something to make life happy, then they wish to be able to cross dimension. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Recommended age: M (Language and other content (Non-sexual))

My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: A Fan Fiction.

*This is done from my imagination. I am doing this from a character that is based on a real person, me. I do not own any characters, or any/most of the material in this fan fiction. Parts of the story are based on true events (first bit). The rest is made up*

Well with that out of the way, on with the show…

(PART 1!)

I sigh out loud as the knife cuts into my skin once again. The one small thing I have control over in my life is something people would frown at. But I don't. It is the one thing that I have control over, and can look forward to in this bleak, dark world.

I turn my laptop on after cleaning my wound with anti-sceptic (no point in doing more than I have to). I often talk on this chat site that is usually filled with nice people. But when certain people get on, I often leave feeling like cutting even more.

I found anime a while back. Bleach was my favourite. As usual I go to that website and read the latest issue of Bleach manga.

I go to school, as per usual for a 14 year old. My friends are all being stupid. How I loathe life. One of my friends is a brony. We mock him for it.

I trudge up to my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I turn on my laptop. I go to Google and type in, most random YouTube video, up pops my little pony (*side note, I have no idea really. Just using it for story sake*). _Maybe I'll watch it…_ I click the video link and watch it. After the minute long video, I'm laughing so hard. How long has it been since I laughed in a true, pure way? I can't think of one. I go to dailymotion and found some people there who upload them. They've uploaded it to like, season 4 episode 3. I go to Season 1 and watch from the start…

A few weeks later

I've watched them all now. I have something to cling to in my dark moments… I watch it every Saturday at like, midnight. Because of time differences and it not being aired in the UK, I have to resort to the internet and the hopes my internet doesn't fail of my laptop crash.

I've started having dreams about My Little Pony. They're cool, just imagining what could happen in Equestria (*spellings, lol*).

I'm going on holiday soon. So I will have to wait until I'm back. It's only for a couple weeks, but it always feels like fucking years.

Finally on the way home, I can't wait to see what new things are going on in Ponyville! I'm going to stay up and watch all the ones I have missed.

I'm in my room and turn on my laptop. Go and find 4 new episodes. YES!

I look up and see a shooting star. _I wish that I was able to change between this universe and the My Little Pony one_. **And so the die of fate has been cast!**


	2. Chapter 2

MLP Part 2

I'm getting ready for bed, brushing my teeth, getting into my PJ's; and getting my kindle to read some fan fictions. I listen to some music. Then I settle down for sleep.

The Dream…

I'm in a little room. Around me are several ponies. They don't move, don't talk; nothing. I walk up to one that looked like I did, but as a pony… I approach the pony and it still does nothing. I poke it with my finger and a blast of blue light shocks me.

I wake up in the Everfree forest; well I wake up in the dream. I'm lying in a small crater, as if I had fallen from the sky. I look around at my surroundings, but all I can see is trees around me. There is still blue fizzing light around me. I see silhouettes of ponies in the distance. I stumble around, not used to the new anatomy of this body. I manage to stumble into the trees; it would be too weird and unexplainable. I hope they don't find me… "What is blazes?!" exclaims Apple Jack. "I read about magic like this. It is so ancient no pony has ever attempted it after the magical incident several thousand years ago. If someone has found a way to use it, then are all in big trouble." Explains Twilight. "Um, I hope I'm not um, interrupting anything… but there appears to be hoof prints leading over this way…" Fluttershy, being her timid self, says it just quietly enough that everyone can hear her. "What?" They all exclaim. "Whoever it was survived?!" "It, um, appears so…" Fluttershy replies. "Well I for one would be interested on meeting this pony." Twilight says. They start following the hoof prints I had left in the ground. I realize that they will find me if I don't get up or something. I climb the tree next to me, hoping they won't find me. They come to the end of the trial of hoof prints and look around. I hold my breath. _Oh no… please no…_ I sneeze. Their eyes all dart to the tree I'm sitting in. Twilight is the first to say something, "Hello?" I stay still. Rainbow Dash makes a mini tornado and blows it into the tree. I fall down from the tree, right at their feet. They all glare at me. I sit there and smile back awkwardly. "Who are you?" Twilight is the first to talk again. I stay silent, in awe that I can physically feel the pain; as if I am actually in this world. "How did you get here?" Twilight asks me another question. I still sit quietly. Twilight picks me up with her magic and shakes me. "Hello?! Anyone in there?!" I finally manage to say something, "Andrew, my name is Andrew." They all look at each other, slightly confused at my name. "That's an odd name, sugar cube." Says Apple Jack, "Where are you from?" Twilight butts in, "I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Twilight Sparkle." Everypony says hello and their name. I decide to lie about who I am, "I don't remember where I'm from. All I can remember is my name." "Well that's too bad." They all say in sync. "Um, I'm guessing you don't have somewhere to stay, do you?" Fluttershy asks me. "No, I don't. But it's fine, I can camp out here. After all it's a lovely night." I reply, I don't want to act like I know them, and it would be a little weird if I were to say 'No, would it be alright if I stay with you?' At least it would be back in the real world. "Oh, no. We can't have that happening. Come with me. You can have a nice long bath, and a comfortable bed." Fluttershy says. I thank her as we walk to her place. Everypony else goes back to their home. When we get back to Fluttershy's place, she runs the bath. I walk in behind her gingerly. The animals start to growl at me, "Stop it critters. They're our guest and you should treat them as such." The animals stop growling at me, but they glare at me; as if they know I'm not from here.

About 5 minutes later Fluttershy comes out and says "Your bath is ready." I shakily get up, still unused to using this body. "Oh, do you need some help?" Fluttershy asks me, "Oh, please. I still have to get used to this body; you know since I can't remember anything I've got to re-learn pretty much everything…" I reply. "Of course, here let me help you." Fluttershy puts an arm (or leg) around me and helps me to the bathroom. I get into the bath and relax. After a few minutes of sitting in the warm water, I start to wash off the dried up dirt. I attempt to dry off with one of the towels in Fluttershy's bathroom, but I still hadn't figured out how to use this body _strange, in a dream I should be able to anything, especially this as it is so simple…_ "Er, Fluttershy?" I call down from the bathroom, "Yes, do you need anything?" She asks. "Well, erm… I can't figure out how to use hoofs…" I explain, fumbling to keep a hold of the towel. "Here, let me help you. Take the towel like this, and it'll be fine." She explains kindly to me. Oblivious to the fact I'm naked; but then again, everyone almost always walks around naked here. It seems to work and I am soon dried off. Fluttershy offers that I sleep in her bed, but I tell her I'll be fine on the sofa (*couch*). I curl up on the sofa and fall into sleep.

I wake up in my bed… or is it? I look around and see monitors and stuff. _Am I in hospital?_ I get up and move about, now back in my human body. A nurse walks in and sees me. She rushes over and forces me gently back down and says "You need to rest. You had a cardiac arrest; we thought you were going to die. Your mum will be so pleased." I lie back down and think about being back in Fluttershy's house.

YAWN. I look around and see that I'm not in Fluttershy's home; I should have been there since I fell asleep on her sofa. "Oh, you're awake. Good." Twilight says to me, as if this is nothing strange. "Where am I?" I ask her, I see Fluttershy sitting in a chair behind Twilight. "You're in my basement." Twilight explains. I look down and see that I am covered in electrodes that are wired up to a machine. For the first time I take a look at my pony body. My eyes bulge. "What is it?" Twilight and Fluttershy ask. "Well, erm… I have these… and a horn..." I say as I take the wings out from under my body. They both gasp. "You're an Alicorn?! But only Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and I are Alicorns, and we're all Princess'. I suspect there is more to you than meets the eye. Perhaps after you have rested a little longer you can talk with me." Twilight says to me. I nod in agreement; how could I turn down a princess?

After a short nap of 20 minutes Twilight and I are sitting in her library with cups of tea, Pinkie came over with some cupcakes; they were delicious! "So, what can you remember?" Twilight asks me? "Well, I remember waking up in that crater; I was surrounded with fizzling blue light. Before that… I can remember seeing my body and walking over to it; I touched it and there was an explosion… then I woke up in that crater." I tell her most of the truth, what I said was true but I wasn't going to tell her I was from another world; at least I assume that my consciousness had shifted into this world because I went into cardiac arrest. "I was doing some research into ancient magics. It seems you can use some sort of ancient magic. It fits the description. I just want to know how you have learnt to control it, the records show that those who use it usually end up dying, or killing everypony in a 50 metre radius. Yet you seem to be able to use it to teleport, remove your consciousness from your body, and survive massive falls… by what evidence I have, you should be dead." Twilight explains. _Maybe because I am a psychic back home… _ "So what do you have to say?" Twilight asks, "Nothing really. I'm just as confused as you are really. I have no idea who I am, where I come from." I reply, trying to look as sad as possible; all I have to do is convince my mind that I had no past life and I can stay here forever! "I'm so sorry. It must be very hard for you, being away from your family; if you want I'm sure we can find you a place here in Ponyville to stay, until your friends come and get you, or your parents." Twilight offers. "Thank you for your offer Twilight. But I don't think I will ever leave." I reply. "Why not?" She asks. I decide to lie to her, but in a way I'm not because I'm not from this world I wasn't born here or haven't met anyone. "I can only remember one thing; it's of my parents… how they died." I say, trying to make myself cry. I succeed. "Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. I guess you'll be living here then. And if you don't have any friends, or remember them; we will be your friends." Twilight says as she casts a little spell that creates a flash of colour. "More tea?" She asks. I nod and Spike pours some tea for me.

A few minutes later

Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash walk in. They all say hello to Twilight and I. "Could you go into the other room for a second, please?" Twilight asks me. I walk out into the other room


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. Got a bit of writers block. All sorted(ish) now, and should have a few more parts out soon

MLP fan fic part 3

I walk, well more like stumble, into the other room. I sit down on a small chair and wait for a little while. I concentrate back on my body in Earth.

Back on earth

I wake up in the hospital room with nurses around me. "You had another cardiac arrest. This being your second, and at such a young age… the doctor estimates you won't live more than a few years. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do to help." I just sit there, trying to hide my confusion; I just try to look sad.

We get home and my mum starts cooking dinner without saying a word to me. I head up to the room. I go inside my room. It's just how I left it. My "my little pony" stuff under my bed, laptop on my desk, clothes litter the floor in strategic positions. I head to my laptop and boot it up. I sign in to an MLP chat site; so I can explain everything that is going on. They all call me a troll and eventually I'm kicked for trolling. I join a psion chat site. They were more accepting of my explanation; I got plenty of information and suggestions on what I should do. I decide to go my own way and keep using this ability. I have survived the two times I've used this power, so why wouldn't I survive even more uses? I sit at my laptop and watch some of the MLP episodes I had missed whilst in the hospital. I just watch the ponies doing what they are on the show. _If only people knew that there was an actual MLP world out there, and I can visit it._ Mum calls me downstairs for dinner. I pause the video with a smirk on my face and go downstairs.

Once I'd finished dinner, I go back up to my room. I lock the door to my room and lay in my bed. I curl up with my Dashie plush and think back to Ponyville; knowing that my body will be refreshed anyway, even if technically I'm awake.

Ponyville

I sit up in the chair I was sitting in when I had left. Twilight knocked on the door and walked in, the others fall in behind her; with Spike in tow. "So, Andrew, we are going to talk to the mayor in the morning; see if we can't fix you up with a place to stay." Twilight says. "Oh my gosh! We should totally throw you a welcome to Ponyville party!" Pinkie shouts out. Everypony in the room facehoof's and lets out a sigh. I smile and thank Pinkie; for the party she was going to throw. After all, who wouldn't want to go to one of Pinkie's parties?! Twilight sets up a bed in the side room for me to sleep on.

I'm in a white washed room, much like the one before. I look around and see nothing. Suddenly, the walls start to become glazed; and they turn to a very dark blue, it was almost black. Luna is standing before me. Before I can say or do anything, she says to me "Hello, human." She smirks as my face turns to one of shock, _How could she know?_ "If you're wondering how I know what you are, must I remind you that I am The Mistress Of The Night? I can see your dreams. Well, your dreams are another life. I have seen your world, Andrew; and I cannot blame you for wanting to come here, but if you spend too much time in either world, your soul will surely split in two. You would never be able to move on." Luna says. She fades away, into the night. I wake up in my bed on Earth, a new day.


	4. A Quick Update on the Story :P

A Quick Update.

I've been writing this here Fan Fic for a while now. Unfortunately things have crept up on me. Such as: Moving house, Counselling, Coursework and Depression. I'm having a bit of trouble writing for you guys out there. I'm getting a bit of writers block too. Where should I have our protagonist go, Earth or Equestria? I have plans for either line. I suppose I could have it branch off into 2 parts and label them as Earth part 1 and Equestria part 1 then part 2 etc. Yes actually, I'll do that. I'll have the title as "Equestria/Earth part 1" then the rest of the title. I'll go get on that. Thanks guys, just typing this has helped. *hugs* Thank you.


End file.
